El suicidio de la luna
by shiro5580
Summary: Ella era un alma frágil y bondadosa, era como un rayo de luz entre medio de tanta oscuridad, ella iluminaba hasta los días más oscuros. Pero con el tiempo su luz fue opacada por almas negras que solo querían verla sufrir, ella se hundió en las penumbras de la oscuridad a tal punto que ya no quiere existir. Pero yo seré la fuente que le devuelva toda su luminosidad, yo seré su luz.
1. Introducción

__Ahora todo se desvanece  
¿Habrá algo después de la muerte?  
solo se que pronto lo sabré  
tu alma se fue de mi mundo  
y ahora iré a buscarla__

La vida y la muerte, estos dos hechos de la naturaleza tan distintos entre si, son las que ponen un inicio y un fin a la existencia. Son quienes marcan un antes y un después, Desde el inicio de los tiempos estos dos hechos han marcado presencia, dando y quitando existencias.

La vida siempre ha sido como la cara blanca de la moneda, ella es quién da, otorga y empieza una nueva existencia. Sin ella nada de lo que conocemos existiría: los arboles, los pájaros, los perros, las plantas, ect, hasta nosotros mismos no estaríamos donde estamos sin ella. La vida es vista como una bendición, un milagro, muchas personas le han otorgado el poder de la vida a alguna divinidad, pero ellos no se dan cuenta que la vida nos pertenece a nosotros.

Uno puede elegir dar vida, todos podemos darla, no solo las madres al dar a luz una pequeña existencia,todos la podemos dar. Dar vida no solo es dar a luz, sino también ayudar al prójimo, salvar a un animal, brindarle apoyo a quien lo necesita; esas son diferentes formas de dar vida.

Por otro lado, la muerte es completamente todo lo contrario a la vida. La muerte es quien, arrebata, extingue y deshace toda existencia. A ella se la puede caracterizar como la cara negra de la moneda, ella siempre ha sido repudiada, cuando ella hace actos de presencia todo a su alrededor se vuelve un mar turbio de emociones negativas, Ella solo trae mucho dolor, angustia y sufrimiento, por lo tanto nadie quiere tenerla cerca. Aunque existen locos aventurares que anhelan llegar a ella.

Estos polos puestos están separados por una fina línea, la cual separa blanco de negro, vida de muerte. Esa frontera es tan fina como la que separa al amor del odio. Muchas personas caminan sobre esta línea, inclinándose para un lado más que para el otro. Las personas que se aferran a la vida caminan inclinándose hacía el lado derecho, algunos se inclinan tanto que pierden el equilibrio cayendo a la vida,a otros el destino les juega una mala pasada haciéndolos caer a la muerte. Y otros tan solo desean saltar al lado de la muerte, un claro ejemplo es la pequeña Hinata quien en estos momentos se debate sobre _vivir_ o _morir._

 **Pov Hinata**

"Ya no lo soporto, ya no soporto los insultos de mi padre,ya no quiero ver su cara de desprecio. No quiero volver a escuchar sus gritos, no quiero volver a ver la cara de burla de Hanabi. Ya no lo soporto, quiero desaparecer, no quiero seguir viviendo, quiero ir con mi madre. Quiero volver a ver al único ser que me ha amado de verdad, quiero estar con ella y volver a sentir que le importo a alguien.

Quiero morir, no quiero vivir,ya he perdido las esperanzas, no tengo porque vivir, no tengo una razón para seguir con vida, estaría mejor muerta. No tengo ni un solo amigo en el mundo, mi familia me odia, entonces _**¿**_ _ _ **Para que vivir?**__ _ **."**_

Limpie una lágrima traicionera que se escapaba de mi ojo derecho . Mire la bañera, suspire y comencé a desvestirme, tan solo me deje la ropa interior. Me metí lentamente, apoye mi cabeza contra la punta y sujete ambas manos a los lados de la bañera. Cerré los ojos, dejando caer algunas lágrimas, acto seguido me hundí.

Estuve bajo el agua apenas medio minuto puesto que nunca he tenido una buena resistencia. Sabía que ahogarme no iba a ser la mejor solución ya que es parte de la naturaleza humana tratar de sobrevivir al agua. Pasé mis manos sobre mi rostro y lo seque con ellas cuanto pude, luego de unos segundos de tan solo mirar a la nada y calmar mi agitada respiración me estiré y tomé una pequeña caja negra, la abrí y de allí saque una cuchilla.

Me senté en la bañera dejando un poco al descubierto mis piernas, acerque la cuchilla a mi pierna derecha, la presioné contra la piel y luego la deslice. Dolió, pero no tanto como las palabras de desprecio de mi padre _"estorbo", "inútil", "débil", "aprende de tu hermana", "compórtate como una Hyuuga". "eres una vergüenza",_ la herida comenzó a sangrar y sentí como una pequeña parte de la soledad de mi interior se iba junto a mi sangre. Seguí cortando mi pierna varias veces más, cada corte era más profundo que el anterior, pase a mi otra pierna y repetí el mismo proceso que en mi pierna derecha.

Cuando acabé con mis piernas las hundí dejando que el agua hiciera arder mis heridas, se sentía bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía viva. El agua a mi alrededor se estaba tiñendo de carmesí, suspire y retomé mi trabajo pero ahora comencé con mi brazo izquierdo.

Estaba nerviosa, sabía que los brazos no serían lo mismo que las piernas, suspiré, no era hora de acobardarse y volver atrás, ya lo había decidido, por una vez en mi vida " _no voy a ser débil_ ". Es bastante irónico pensar que no quiero ser débil puesto que estoy cometiendo el mayor acto de cobardía.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, luego lo solté lentamente, cuando me hallé un poco más tranquila comencé con mi brazo.

 _Primer corte_ , la sangre que emanaba era mucho más que la de mis piernas, seguí cortando mi brazo. La sangre que brotaba de mis heridas descendía por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al agua y ahí se homogeoniza formando un liquido carmesí, el olor a sangre hizo acto de presencia en todo el baño.

Mis manos me temblaban y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, no lloraba por el dolor o miedo, sino por el hecho de caer en cuenta que iba a morir sola, probablemente nadie irá a mi entierro, solo va a estar el sepulturero y porque es su trabajo.

Esboce una sonrisa ladina pero llena de amargura, era un hecho, iba a morir sola, siempre he estado sola ya no me debería de preocupar por eso. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, luego los abrí lentamente, mire a todos lados.

-"Ya no hay vuelta atrás"-. Me dije a mi misma para luego con mano temblorosa y vista nublada terminar el trabajo.

Procedí a cortar mi brazo, lo hice como pude, mi vista y pulso no me ayudaron en nada. Deje caer la cuchilla sobre los azulejos del suelo, algunos se mancharon con mi sangre , inhalé aire me sentía mareada, mi vista estaba totalmente desenfocada, el corazón me latía muy rapido pero aun así sentía que cada palpitar era más débil, se estaba acercando mi fin, el fin de mi existencia.

Cerré mis ojos, ya no oía nada, nisiquiera sentía mis latidos, era como si ya no tuviera un cuerpo, ya no sentía frío, ya no sentía nada.

.

.

.

 _Y ahora...¿que deparara de mi el destino?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Cumpliré mi cometido?_

 _._

 _._

 _._ _ **¿Viviré o moriré hoy ?**_

.

.

.

Notas del autor:.

He aquí el arreglo de este fic, agradezco mucho su apoyo en el otro capitulo, pero es que no me convencía del todo, lo leí una y otra vez y no me gusto, por eso preferí cambiarlo. Toda la idea es la misma lo único que cambie fue el capitulo. Espero que no se molesten por haberlo cambiado.

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi.**

Me habia olvidado D: Hina tiene 14 no 10, fue un error mio, nose como es en sus paises pero a los 14 entramos al liceo, creo que para algunos es secundaria. Gomen !

 _Saludos, Att: Shiro._


	2. Esperanza

__Hola! Aquí Shiro :D__

 _Pensamientos_

"Diálogos"

 **Naruto es de Masahi, la historia es mia.**

 **Advertencia!**

Posible OoC, pero es necesario, cambie el capitulo anterior, es totalmente diferente. El cambio de personalidades es necesarios, espero no se enojen, pero es mi historia y así quiero a los personajes :)

A leer!

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _**Vivir sin esperanzas es tan solo una manera de morir"**_

Eran pasadas las seis de la mañana y el sol apenas y se dejaba ver en el horizonte. Era lunes y como día de semana, los trabajadores se aprontaban para emprender marcha hacía sus respectivos trabajos. Algunos estudiantes comenzaban a despertarse y otros podían dormir aunque sea un poco más.

Nuestra joven Hinata -estudiante de primero de bachiller- se encontraba sumida en un casi placentero sueño, hasta que el molesto sonido del despertador la arranco bruscamente de los brazos de Morfeo.

Por una abertura de la ventana se colaba un rayo de luz que terminaba sobre la cama. En esta se podía apreciar un extraño bulto formado por mantas y cobijas, de este salió una mano nivea la cual al tanteo logró apagar ese molesto sonido.

Luego de mutis total, la joven se destapó la cabeza, dejando ver su enmarañada cabellera y sus ojos aún cerrados. Suspiró y empezó a frotarse un ojo, para luego abrir el otro y recorrer con su miada el techo de a habitación.

" _Otro día más"_ , se dijo para si misma, suspiro, ya estaba cansada de despertar seguir la rutina de cada día, en resumen ya estaba cansada de vivir.

Luego de mirar a la nada, se levantó y se metió al baño. Allí dentro se quitó su pijama el cual consistía de un conjunto de camisa y pantalón de algodón de color lila con rayas azules. Abrió la ducha y se metió dentro de esta, a pesar de que su baño poseía una bañera, ella prefería usar la ducha puesto que la bañera la utilizaba para " _liberarse_ ", tal y como ella decía.

Le gustaba bañarse, le gustaba sentir el agua deslizándose por su cuerpo, le gustaba sentirse limpia. Cuando hubo terminado de bañarse se envolvió en una toalla y volvió a su cuarto.

Su "familia", o mejor dicho su padre y hermana gozaban de granes lujos, por lo tanto podían permitirse tener un baño privado en cada habitación. Sin contar que esa casa o mejor dicho , mansión contaba con 10 habitaciones.

Hinata sacó su uniforme y ropa interior del armario y sin nada de delicadeza los arrojó sobre la cama, luego de buscar sus zapatos comenzó a secarse. Comenzó con sus piernas secando desde el talón, hasta la rodilla, luego subió hasta su muslo y el comienzo del glúteo, pero se detuvo y acarició con las yemas de sus dedos las cicatrices. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su tacto, odiaba hacerle eso a sus piernas, odiaba hacerse eso a si misma, pero era su única alternativa, o mejor dicho era la única forma que la ayudaba a seguir día a día. No estaba para nada orgullosa de la que le hacía, pero haciéndolo se sentía viva, sentía que el dolor poco a poco se iba, al igual que su vida.

Abrió los ojos y con sumo pesar siguió secándose, luego se vistió y prosiguió a peinar su cabello, tampoco hizo demasiado, tan solo lo desenredó y así lo dejó, no se molestó en acomodar algunos cabellos cruzados, solo los dejo así. Otra chica en su lugar hubiese estado horas arreglándose, pero a la ojiperla no le importaba su apariencia, de hecho en su cuarto no había ni un solo espejo, " _un ser sin vida y sin esperanza no tiene porque arreglarse"_.

Se preguntarán como es que no tiene una sola ceja, bueno, puede que su padre la desprecie, que no la reconozca como su hija y que la odie, pero hay algo que jamás dejaría pasar por alto y es que alguien con su apellido ande con las mismas pintas que un vagabundo. Cada cierto tiempo era arrastrada por algún mimbro de la servidumbre a la peluquería, allí se encargaban de su rostro y cabello; pero con la poca importancia que le daba Hina no duraba más de median hora con el cabello bien peinado. La peliazul no se tenía que ver bien , bueno, ella podía verse como ella quisiera, total a nadie le importaba su apariencia. En las reuniones que se veía obligada a ir debía de verse bien.

Tampoco es que su padre le importara su apariencia, nisiquiera la querían presente allí en las reuniones, si fuera por el ya la habría mandado lejos y fingiría que estaba muerta frente al publico, pero no todo lo que queremos lo podemos realizar. Si la Hyuuga mayor estaba presente en las reuniones y se veía elegante, tal vez alguno de sus socios la quisiera desposar, tal vez así se quitaba un peso de encima y no rompería su promesa con su esposa.

En un principió Hinata se alegraba al saber que su padre la quería junto a él en las reuniones, pero al enterarse de la verdad oculta tras las intenciones de su progenitor lloraba pidiendo que solo sea una cruel mentira.

Pero ella ya había perdido toda esperanza de vida, ya no lloraba por sus problemas, estaba vacía y rota, tan solo le quedaba esperar la muerte y le recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

" _¿Para que seguir viviendo, sin amor, sin familia?"_

Esa pregunta siempre rondeaba su cabeza, ella ya no tenía salvación, ya estaba destinada a ser condenada en el séptimo circulo . Pero ella no sabía que tan equivocada estaba, su alma aún tenía salvación.

.

.

.

Cuando terminó de aprontarse tomó su portafolios y salió de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras, saludó a las empleadas y se sentó a comer. Para su suerte su padre estaba en un viaje de negocios desde hace un mes y medio, pronto volvería. Suspiró, su hermana ya se había ido a estudiar, ella estudiaba en la mejor academia de señoritas, mientras que Hinata en el mejor instituto mixto.

Terminó de comer y se fue de la casa, caminó hasta su instituto, por suerte su padre pensaba que nadie intentaría lastimar a un fracaso y si lo hacían tampoco era que le importara, tal vez de esa forma de desharía de una carga. Su progenitor no se interesaba en su seguridad , por lo tanto no le puso ni guardia ni chofer.

En cambia su hermana siempre era seguida por su guardia personal y andaba en limosina para todos lados. Hanabi siempre le recordaba cuan importante era para su padre, su relación de "hermanas" nunca fue buena, la menor siempre vio a Hinata como una débil, fracaso, como todo lo que su padre decía. La ojiperla mayor paso años tratando de hacer que se hermana la viera como tal, pero intento siempre fue en vano, su hermana siempre se dejo influenciar por su padre a tal punto que piensa y afirma que Hinata estaría mejor muerta.

.

.

.

Estaba tan metida en su pensamientos que le pareció muy corto el camino, aunque estaba como siempre. Al ver el enorme edificio suspiro, ese día si que iba a ser largo.

Se aventuró a entrar y de inmediato fue hasta su casillero.

-Mite, mite (mira,mira), ¿acaso no sabe que hay talles más pequeños?- La ojiperla escuchó ese cuchicheo que prevenía detrás suya.

-Shhhhhhhhhh... tal vez quiere esconderse por fea- las vio por el rabillo del ojo, a tres metros de ella habían dos chicas hablando y mirando en su dirección. Para su mala suerte se encontraban en el camino a su próximo destino: su clase.

 _-"Estúpidas,¿acaso creen que no las oigo? Hmp! Decerebradas"._ Dijo la ojiperla para sus adentros. Hinata sacó algunos libros y cerro su casillero, emprendió su camino hacía su clase, pero apenas dio unos pasos y ya estaba al lado de esas chicas tontas.

Hinata las miró de costado sin detener su andar, para esas chicas duro una eternidad pero en la realidad tan solo fueron unos segundos, siguió su camino con la vista al frente.

"Que miedo"- dijo una de las chicas mientras su cuerpo daba pequeños temblores.

"Es tan fea y fuera de moda que da miedo"- dijo la otra para rematar lo que había dicho la anterior, la carcajada por parte de ambas no se hizo esperar, pero igual esos ojos blancos sin vida las hizo estremecerse.

La ojiperla odiaba que las personas la miraran, odiaba que hablaran mal de ella, pero ¿que podía hacer?, nada, tan solo ignorarlas, sabía que tenían razón, ella era fea. ¿Quién sería tan ciego como para fijarse en ella?, no era bonita,sus ojos eran raros, su pelo un asco, pero así era ella. Estaba acostumbrada a que hablaran mal de ella, toda su vida ha oído criticas a su persona, ya no valía la pena defenderse, la vida ya no valía la pena.

Hinata utilizaba ropa grande por puro gusto, porque se sentía más cómoda, con más libertad que utilizando blusas o jeans apretados. Ella usaba el uniforme grande porque le permitía ocultar su cuerpo,la camisa ocultaba las cicatrices de sus brazos y la falda más abajo de las rodillas ocultaba la de sus muslos, era la ropa perfecta: cómoda.

Daba igual lo que el resto pensara, a Hyuuga Hinata le gustaba la ropa grande y punto, ningún comentario cambiaría su opinión, o eso quería creer. En el fondo sabía que todas las criticas a su ser le dolían, eran como filosas agujas atravesandole la piel, pero no lo admitiría, admitirlo sería darles la razón.

La peliazul llegó a su destino, se paro frente a la puerta,tan solo tenía que entrar y sentarse nada más. Se repitió el plan mil veces " _entra no mires a nadie y ve a tu asiento"_ , pero aún así no se tranquilizaba. Respiró profundo, apretó contra su pecho el libro que llevaba en mano, y entró a su clase, con suerte nadie se daría cuenta que la _rarita_ había entrado.

Caminó hasta el fin del salón, paso entre banco y banco, sobre su cabeza volaban papelitos, todos hablaban entre si, el murmullo era tan grande que nadie oyó a la Hyuuga entrar, por suerte nadie se digno a verla, o eso creyó, no paso tan desapercibida para un par de ojos.

Se sentó en los últimos asientos contra la ventana, acomodó sus cosas y se dispuso a mirar por a ventana, su vista daba a un pequeño prado dentro del patio del instituto, en el había un árbol de Sakura(cerezo). Hoy le tocaba literatura con el profesor Hatake, era bueno, algo extraño pero bueno.

Todos los alumnos sabían que era un hecho que el profesor Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde, eso lo sabían todos los alumnos, hasta los que nunca lo tuvieron como profesor. Como el sensei (maestro/profesor) llegaría tarde, como siempre, se puso a dibujar en su libreta para pasar el rato. Dibujó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, no era un Picasso, ni un Van _Gogh,_ _pero en el dibujo se defendía._

 _Había dibujado una paloma herida_ _"parece que lo ha dibujado un demente, nadie en su sano juicio dibujaría una pobre paloma herida, atada de sus patas por cadenas las cuales no le permiten despegar sus alas. Pero para mi representa el deseo de libertad y la muestra de toda la opresión que ejerce la huma..."_ _una voz femenina, chillona y molesta la sacó de sus pensamientos._

 _-"Hey, Hyuuga"- Hinata levantó la vista de su libreta y vio a una joven de cabello y ropa rosa, ojos jades, de piel blanca y delgada, parada frente a su banco. No sabía su nombre ni nada respecto a ella, solo sabía que era de su clase porque la veía seguido desde que empezaron las clases hace un mes._

 _-"¿Que quieres?"-_ _Preguntó con más frialdad dela planeada. Ya sabía que quería, sabía que solo la buscaba por interés, siempre era igual, le hablaban por obligación o por interés. Todos en esa clase eran falsos y superficiales, solo se hablaban por interés. El primer día nadie se acercó a ella, nadie le dirigió la palabra hasta que el sensei(maestro) dijo su apellido, después de eso todos quisieron ser sus "amigos", ella los ignoró a todos. No necesitaba amigos, solo eran una perdida de tiempo, te utilizan cuando te necesitas, pero no vayas a llamarlos cuando los precises porque te darán la espalda. Solo te hablan cuando necesitan de ti, luego cuando ya no te necesitan te desechan como si fueras un juguete viejo y roto, nisiquiera voltean a ver si estas bien y todo queda como si nunca hubiese sucede, como una ilusión._

 _Su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, otra vez._

 _-"_ _Pásame la tarea de mat..."- Hinata no la dejó terminar, de un golpe con la mano abierta sobre la mesa la hizo callar, se paro y le dijo._

 _-"No molestes"- Tomó sus cosas y paso por atrás de la chica que se había quedado atónita._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La ojijade se quedo estática, sus ojos estaban levemente abiertos al igual que su boca, los ojos de la Hyuuga la dejaron anonadada, esos ojos blanco vacíos le quitaron el habla. Salió de su shock e inmediatamente dirigió su vista a donde hacía menos de un minuto se encontraba la peliazul, frunció el ceño._

 _Como alguien se atrevía a callar a Haruno Saura, a ella una belleza inigualable, la futura señora Uchiha, la mente más brillante si se lo proponía, sin dudas esa cretina de la Hyuuga se las pagaría. Nadie la trataba mal y se salia con la suya, NADIE._

 _La pelirosa se dio la vuelta, ella no necesitaba de nadie, era una genio, pero no en las Matemáticas. Biología y Química eran su fuerte , pero aveces las fiestas y salidas con amigos llevaban más tiempo del que parece._

 _Apretó los puños necesitaba ese trabajo para hoy, sino estaría en graves problemas. Miró todo su salón y lo vio, encontró lo que buscaba, al bicho Aburame sentado en las primeras filas, él tendía que darle el trabajo cuente lo que cueste._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Por fin había salido de ese salón, ya no soportaba tanto ruido, y eso que no había estado ahí adentro ni treinta minutos. Hinata había sido dura con esa chica, igual esta no había sido muy amable. La oji-perla se había vuelto un ser frío, ya no era buena ni amable, solo era un cuerpo vacío de emociones,_

 _-"Muerto en vida"-,_ _dijo para si misma mientras se mordía el labio para no hacer una mueca de tristeza._

 _Se encaminaba hacía la salida, pensaba ir a recostarse bajo el árbol de Sakura(cerezo) que había visto hoy, hasta que..._

 _-"Ohayô(Buen día), Hyuuga-san"- La voz de su sensei la detuvo en seco._

 _-_ _"¿Sensei(maestro)?- Dijo sorprendida, no lo había visto venir y tan solo estaban a unos pasos de chocar, tal vez si no le hubiese hablado, hubiesen chocado._

 _-"Gomen(lo siento), sensei(maestro), no veía por donde iba"- Hinata estaba empezando a creer que eso de perderse en su mundo y no darse cuenta de la realidad empezaba a hacerse un habito, frunció el ceño por eso, volvió su vista al sensei. Hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa. Se había vuelto fría, pero aún conservaba sus modales._

 _-"No importa, oe(oye), ¿pensabas irte?"- La pregunta la sorprendió, claro que no pensaba irse, solo estaría fuera mientras él no llegaba. Tampoco estaba haciendo nada malo, pero la mirada tan inquisidora la incomodaba._

 _-"Aahhh...yo...etto(este)- No sabía que decir, mirada del mayor había cambiado, ahora la miraba con ¿cariño?, no, eso no podía ser, ¿su vista la engañaba?, si, eso era, su vista la engañaba. O eso quería creer._

 _-"Yo..."- Cerró los ojos por un segundo y continuo. - "Yo pensé que usted no vendría, Kakashi-sensei"- El sensei(maestro) se sobre salto, parecía nervioso._

 _-"Aaahh... yo... jeje...gomen(lo siento)"- Se empezó a rascar la nuca - " es que... me perdí en el camino de la vida"- Hinata levanto una ceja en señal de duda. - "Volvamos a clase"- dijo el sensei volviendo las facciones de su rostro más serias pero no muy duras, luego comenzó a caminar, la Hyuuga lo siguió, iba unos paso más atrás que él._

 _El sensei era joven y debía de admitir que también era guapo, su pelo gris y en punta era llamativo, le daba un toque de rebeldía, como sus botas estilo militar, usaba una blusa negra apretada y por encima una bufanda roja: el último recuerdo de su padre, Hatake Sakumo._

 _Llegaron a la clase y como todo un caballero el peli-gris la dejó entrar primero. La ojijade volvió a su asiento y se volvió a acomodar. La clase comenzó y Hina se perdió en su mundo, otra vez._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La campana que anunciaba el comienzo del receso sonó, la mayoría de los compañeros de la_ _Hyuuga salieron despavoridos hacía la cafetería, ella en cambio guardó sus cosas y salió del salón en calma. Mientras iba caminando por los corredores, vio algo que le llamó la atención, una persona, al parecer un chico , caminaba por el pasillo, o mejor dicho se escondía. El chico rubio, caminaba unos pasos y se escondía detrás de una columna. La peliazul elevó un ceja, sin dudas era un chico raro._

 _Cuándo por fin perdió de vista al extraño chico y estaba por entrar a la cafetería oyó unos gritos al parecer femeninos. No se sorprendió ni se alarmó, era costumbre escuchar gritos de mujeres por doquier, estaba tan acostumbrada a escucharlas gritar que cuándo no lo hacían se preocupaba. Nunca pudo ver que era, o quién era el causante de esos molestos gritos, sabía que era por un chico, algún_ _ _riquillo__ _tonto, como le decía Hinata._

 _Nunca se paro a mirar a ese "Dios Griego", es que debía de ser uno, sino no tendría sentido que las femeninas armaran tanto alboroto, tampoco le interesaba saber quién era, mientras más alejadas de esas locas este, mejor._

 _Pasó entre medio de la multitud de chicas, con mucha suerte llego viva hasta la caja, pidió dos royos de canela, los esperó y se fue de la cafetería tal y como entró: en un suspiro, pero con la diferencia de que ya no había chicas con las hormonas alteradas, o al menos ya no estaban todas reunidas, al parecer su Dionis se había ido._

 _Caminó hasta el árbol de Sakura(cerezo), se acomodo en el y disfrutó de sus royos. Cuándo terminó se acostó, cerró los ojos con el plan de descansar. Eran las diez de la mañana y sus párpados le pesaban, tantos días sin dormir o dormir poco le estaban empezando a pasar factura, necesitaba dormir todo un día._

 _La mañana estaba agradable , no hacía ni mucho calor ni frío y una hermosa brisa se hacía presente cada cierto rato, le daba frescura al aire a la vez que hacía danzar su azulado y largo cabello._

 _Hinata amaba el invierno, porque ella era como el: frío, lluvioso, odiado por muchos, amado por pocos, carente de vida._

 _Su cuerpo estaba en paz, dentro de poco alcanzaría el sueño, poco a poco dejaba de ser consiente. Morfeo la aclamaba a gritos, deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y ella no opondría resistencia. Ya casi alcanzaba la gloria, hasta que._ _.._

 _"Oe,(oye)"- una voz grave y masculina la separó de los brazos de Morfeo, la peliazul frunció en ceño, quien era ese extraño que interrumpía su sueño, si quería la tarea no se la daría, pensó habérselo dejado claro a todos no solo a la pelirosa. La Hyuuga abrió sus parpados y vio lo que jamas esperaron ver sus ojos..._

 _..._

 _ **Notas:**_ _Jujuj, creo que soy mala, :p se que puede parecer que Hina es bipolar, pero en realidad esta tan inestable emocionalmente que su personalidad vería un poco. Esto es un_ _ **SasuHina**_ _, pero tal vez, solo tal vez haya Naruhina y Kakahina, que no funda el panico, solo mención o al unilateral. Para más adelante voy a pedir su opinión respecto a algo que tengo en mente(sobre el fic)._

 _Si mal no recuerda conteste los reviews así que..._

 _PD: Quien adivine quién es el dueño de la voz se lleva un premio :3_

 _Sayo! gente zukulemtha e.e ._

 _ATT: Shiro_


	3. Encuentro

_-"Si en ese momento hubiese notado tu sufrimiento, tal vez hoy todo sería diferente"-_

Estaba cansado, agotado, parecía que en cualquier momento caería desmayado. Necesitaba dormir, quería descansar en paz, ayer el dobe(estúpido) de Naruto no lo había dejado pegar un ojo. Se pasó toda la noche lamentándose porque "Sakura-chan" lo había rechazado, otra vez.

Él iba en su auto, si, en su auto. Su hermano había logrado hacer que le dieran la libreta de conducir a los 14 años, ya hacía dos años de eso, pero eso sola era una de las grandes ventajas de ser un Uchiha. Pero eso importaba, nada importaba, él solo quería dormir, descansar.

Para su suerte había poco transito, hoy no estaba de humor para cruzarse con algún vejestorio que manejara a tres metros por hora.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que deseaba llegar a ese lugar llamado instituto, el cual estaba lleno de locas, estaba aburrido de ir, pero tenía que hacerlo, aunque ya supiera todo lo que daban los profesores. Pensandolo bien, tal vez se saltearía alguna clase, total, él era muy inteligente, saltearce las clases no le afectaría en lo más mínimo.

En medio de un bostezo, divisó el gran edificio blanco, se adentro en el estacionamiento, aparco su auto y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta de su institución.

Sus pies le pesaban, todo le pesaba, quería dormir.

-Mierda...ya parezco el idiota de Shikamaru- Nara Shikamaru, un prodigio en las estudios pero extremadamente vago.

Cuando cruzó la puerta del gran edificio no se sorprendió de no ver a nadie, faltaba alrededor de treinta minutos para que las clases comenzarán, pero aprovecharía esos minutos para descansar.

Llegó a su salón, y para su suerte la puerta estaba abierta. Se fue hasta su asiento, el último de la fila , del lado opuesto a las ventanas . Allí se acomodo en su asiento, se recargo sobre la mesa y se apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos los cuales estaban cruzados sobre la mesa. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el silencio.

Hacía menos de tres minutos que estaba en esa posición pero ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, aún era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero no lo suficiente para estar con sus cinco sentidos alerte. Por fin estaba alcanzando loa brazos de Morfeo, hasta que...

-Kyaaaa! Sasuke-kun, esta durmiendo, se ve tan kawaii(tierno)- esa estúpida, molesta y chillona voz lo había sacado de su casí sueño. Escucho el sonido de un flash e inmediatamente levanto la cabeza y la vio, una chica castaña y pecosa le había tomado una foto.

Frunció el ceño, nadie la tomaba fotos sin su permiso, Sasuke estaba molesto,irritado, quién ese creía esa molestia para tomarle una foto.

La joven, la cual miraba el teléfono mientras sus se sonrosaban, no se esperaba lo que pasaría a continuación. Sasuke se paro hasta quedar a su altura, le arrebato de las manos el teléfono y con todas sus fuerzas lo dio contra el piso.

Él estaba hacho una fiera, probablemente la golpearía sino fuera por la maldita promesa que hizo. No comprendía a esas locas que se hacían llamar sus fans, no lo dejaban descansar, lo no dejaban hacer nada. Lo que acababa de pasar ahora tan solo era una tontería comparado con las cosas que podían llegar a hacer, una vez una de esas locas le robó la ropa interior del casillero de los baños, también se han metido en su casa y hasta en la cajuela del auto, sin dudas las mujeres son unas locas.

Sasuke las miró a los ojos y la castaña tembló, ella estaba asustada, su cara estaba palida; mientras que el azabache, estaba satisfecho, solo faltaban algunos gritos y por el resto del día lo dejaría en paz.

-Eres una molestia, vete ahora mismo!- hablo con un tono alto pero frío, que asustaría a cualquiera. Para darle más drama a su acción golpeo la mesa con sus puños mientras la miraba fijamente. Para su gran sorpresa ella se sonrojo, él pelinegro no demostró su sorpresa, tan solo frunció más el ceño.

-S-si Sasuke-kun-, la castaña tomó su celular, o lo que quedaba de el y salió del salón dando pasos torpes.

Cuando la chica se fue, Sasuke volvió a intentar dormir, pero sabía que no funcionaría ya que dentro de muy poco llegarían los demás, suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos, por lo menos descansaría un poco. Pero al parecer ese día alguna divinidad estaba en su contra, justo cuando había quedado solo, apareció la persona que menos quería ver ese día.

-Sasuke-teme(bastardo)- el azabache levantó su cabeza y lo vio, el rubio de su amigo/hermano estaba caminando en su dirección. Llevaba puesto el uniforme, o algo así, tenía la corbata puesta en la frente, la chaqueta desabrochada y la camisa mal puesta.

-hmp! Dobe- Le contestó con su típico monosílabo, Sasuke se puso derecho en su asiento y cruzo las brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Naruto se sentó en el asiente que estaba al frente del azabache, pero se sentó al revés, puso las piernas a cada lado de la silla y sus brazos sobre el borde del respaldo y sobre estos puso su cabeza, estaba de frente a Sasuke, le sonrío de forma zorruna.

-¿Por que sonríes, dobe?- Preguntó Sasuke, aunque ya sabía la respuesta-

-Le pediré a Sakura-chan que sea mi novia, ttebayo- Sasuke suspiro y se hizo una nota mental "- _Cerrar las puertas y ventanas para que el dobe no entre-"._

Sasuke cerró los ojos, estaba dispuesto a decirle otra vez a Naruto lo que siempre le decía cuando Sakura lo rechazaba.

 _-_ Naruto, deberías de...- No pudo terminar de hablar porque una voz lo interrumpió.

-Ohayo(buen día), Sasuke-kun- Ya conocía esa voz, abrió los ojos y miró al dobe, no necesitó mirar a la dueña de esa voz para saber quien era. Con solo ver la reacción de Naruto lo confirmó, era Sakura.

Naruto tenía los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa tan grande que parecía que en cualquier momento se le abriría la mandíbula.

-Ohaaayo Sakura-chaaaan!- Dijo muy emocionado Naruto. La pelirosa lo miró de costado e ignoró rotundamente su saludo, al azabache eso le molestó. Naruto era un completo idiota, pero era su mejor amigo y verlo poner es cara de perro mojado le molestaba, aunque no lo admitiera le agradaba la faceta tonta del rubio.

-¿Que quieres?- le preguntó a la chica sin nisiquiera mirarla, por su parte la pelirosa sonrío, al menos el chico le había hablado.

-Yo..yo, quería... si tú...yo- Ella estaba nerviosa, no esperaba que él le contestará pero no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

-habla claro- No había cosa más molesta en el mundo para el Uchiha que las personas que daban rodeos al hablar.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- La vi de reojo, estaba haciendo una reverencia muy exagerada, su mano derecha estaba estirada hacía mi. Miré al dobe, tenía los ojos caídos, estaba triste, pero me miraba como esperando mi respuesta.

-No. Eres una molestia, piérdete- empuje su mano, estaba siendo malo con ella, pero con el tiempo aprendí que si las rechazas de buena forma ellas vuelven a molestar.

-No me rendiré- Me contestó y luego se fue. Miré a Naruto y este tenía la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos.

-Dobe- le dije en tono bajo, él oyó mi llamado y levantó la cabeza, me sonrío y dijo.

-No me rendiré, dattebayo, ella será mía.- Sonreí de costado, Naruto era un completo idiota, pero eso era lo que lo hacía ser él.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, todos mis compañeros de clases estaban en sus asientos o charlando entre ellos. Me quedé mirando a la nada, luego de unos minutos tocó la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de clases. Hoy teníamos clases con Kakashi, y era mas que obvio que el llegaría tarde, me acomodé en mi asiento como para dormir, sabía que el dobe no dejaría que las locas me hagan algo, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar.

El murmullo era demasiado, no se cuanto tiempo estuve quietó en esta posición pero escuche la voz de Sakura, seguido de un portazo. A los minutos escuchó la voz del sensei(maestro). Sakuke se volvió a sentar de forma correcta, definitivamente se saltearía la próxima clases. El sensei comenzó la clase y para Sasuke comenzó el martirio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por fin había tocada la campana, Sasuke salió del salón inmediatamente, si no llegaba rapido después no podría comer en paz.

-Espérame teme!- grito Naruto, -Apúrate, dobe- le contesto el azabache, ambos comenzaron a correr hasta la cafetería, cuándo llegaron a la puerta, se detuvieron y entraron como si no hubieran corrido.

-Tu pagas la comida- Le dijo Sasuke a Naruto, mientras se acercaban a la caja. El rubio se frenó lo apuntó con el dedo índice.

-NANI!(que)- grito el rubio.

-hmp!, me lo debes por lo de ayer- le contestó Sasuke, ayer se había colado en su casa y se puso a lamentarse toda la noche, no la había dejado dormir, pegarle la comida es lo mínimo que podría hacer.

Naruto estaba por entrar en crisis, se había olvidado su ranita en la casa del teme. No tenía como pagar la comida, tenía que huir inmediatamente, no sabía que hacer. - " _Piensa Naruto, piensa"-_ se dijo para si mismo, el rubio miró hacía todos lados y la idea llegó - " _Esto me va a costar la vida, dattebayo"-_ tragó saliva, pero esta no quería pasar, era seguro Sasuke-teme lo mataría.

Sasuke miró al dobe, ya había pedido su parte, solo faltaba que él pagara. La cara de Naruto era un poema, tenía miles de expresiones y ninguna a la vez. Algo tramaba el dobe, eso era seguro.

-¿Va a pagar, joven?- le preguntó la anciana que atendía, Sasuke le iba a responder, pero la voz o mejor dicho el grito de Naruto opacó su voz.

-SASUKE-KUN ESTÁ EN LA CAFETERÍA!- gritó Naruto a todo pulmón, Sasuke abrió sus ojos lo más grande que pudo. En cuanto Naruto terminó de gritar por unos segundo hubo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que el sonido de muchas personas corriendo empezó a hacerse notar. Sasuke miró a Naruto a los ojos, él último se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, pero fue atropellado por un montón de chicas que llegaron.

Sasuke salió de su shock, estaba rodeado de chicas, algunas estaban colgadas de su cuello. Todo a su alrededor era chicas, algunas mayores,otras menores y por supuesto de edad. En su brazo izquierdo estaba la chica a la cual hoy le había gritado. El Uchiha cada vez entendía menos a las muejeres, en un principio las rechazaba como se debía, pero siempre volvían, así que opto por tratarlas más. Con el tiempo se volvió un patan, pero al parecer a las mujeres les encantaba ser mal tratadas, jamas las entendería.

El azabache miró al piso y los vio, sus dos tomates siendo aplastados por los pieses de esas malditas. Eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, Sasuke como pudo se fue de la cafetería, las empujo, no le importaba nada, estaba furioso, se habían pasado del limite, habían jugado con sus tomates, jamas se los perdonaría.

Salió hecho una furia, probablemente golpearía a cualquiera que se le aparezca, iba a matar a Naruto en cuento lo viera, el dobe no volvería a poner los pies en su casa nunca más. Que se olvide de su estúpida amistad, ya no eran nada, por su culpa se habían muerto lo que mas quería; sus tomates.

Sasuke se estaba comportando como un niño y lo sabía, pero estaba cansado, tenía mucho sueño y las molestas de sus fans no habían hecho de su día el mejor. Estaba buscando algún lugar en el cuál dormir. Y lo encontró, un árbol de Sakura(cerezo), estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para que nadie lo molestase, sus ramas también eran lo suficientemente grandes como para acostarse en ellas y sus hojas probablemente la cubrirían.

Sin mucho esfuerzo se subió una rama y se acostó en ella, puso sus brazos por detras de su cabeza, cruzo los pies y cerró lo ojos. Se dejó fundir en su cansancio, los parpados le pesaban, ya podía ver a Morfeo extendiendo sus brazos hacía él. El azabache comenzó a caer en la profundidad de los sueños, al fin pudo dormir.

.

.

.

.

La briza cálida y el ruido de unas pisas, hicieron que el azabache abra los ojos. Se frotó los ojos y miró su reloj, tan solo había dormido diez minutos, suspiro, de verdad tenía mala suerte. Se sentó en la rama, de verdad estaba muy enojado, necesitaba matar al culpable que lo había despertado, sin dudas aquel que osó a despertar al Uchiha lo mataría. Miró hacía abajo y la vio, una chica, esa maldita chica lo había despertado, sin dudas no saldría ilesa, ya escucharía lo que tenía que decirle. No entendía porque sus malditas fans no lo dejaban en paz, ella lo había seguido hasta el árbol.

-Oe(oye)- La llamó, sin dudas le diría unas cuantas cosas. La chica abrió los ojos, y por su color pudo distinguir que era una Hyuuga, como despreciaba a esa familia, todos eran unos creídos, arrogantes.-¿Que haces aquí, molestia?- La chica, se paró y el se bajó del árbol para poder encararla mejor.

-Yo...- La Hyuuga iba a hablar pero Sasuke no la dejó.

-No vengas con excusas tontas, ya se lo que hacías. Dormías al igual que yo solo para decirles a las tontas de tus amigas que dormimos en el mismo lugar. Eres patética, siguiéndome no vas a conseguir nada. Ten un poco de dignidad.- Le grito Sasuke, era una molestia, la odiaba.- Eres una zorra molesta, ¿que más vas a hacer ahora?¿Seguirme hasta mi casa?- Estaba molesto y ella sería la fuga por la cual sacaría todo su enojo.

-No,se equivoca, yo...- No la dejó terminar de hablar, golpeo con el puño cerrado el tronco del pobre árbol, ella dio un pequeño respingo.

-Eres una maldita molestia, escoria, cobar...- Y pasó lo que el menos esperaba, ella le dio su puñetazo en la cara, se hubiese esperado una bofetada pero no un puñetazo,y joder que le dolía, para ser una chica si que golpeaba fuerte. Sasuke la miró, tenía la mirada llena de odia y de ¿tristeza? ,¿melancolía?

-Tu no eres quien para juzgarme.-Le dijo en voz baja pero fuerte, ella miró el piso por un segundo y luego volvió a mirarlo a la cara. -Nisiquiera estaba aquí por usted, no fue más que coincidencia que nos hubiecemos cruzado. ¿Quien quería seguir a un imbécil como usted?, usted no es nadie-.

Ella tomó sus cosas y se fue, Sasuke quedó sorprendido, no esperaba que ella lo atacará o que simplemente le respondiera. Comparada con las respuestas que recibió hoy, esta fue la que quiso escuchar. Tal vez, él había olvidado que no todas las mujeres son iguales.

Tocó su mejilla, le dolía, no pudo evitar recordar el rostro de la chica, su mirada llena de dolor y odio, algo dentro de él se revolvió. Por alguna razón quería saber más de la Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

Hola, se que me he tardado mucho en subir capítulo, no tengo excusa, solo que tengo problemas con el teclado, ggrrr. Pero bueno, he aquí el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.

La cosa es que va a ser un capítulo visto desde la perspectiva de Sasuki y otra de Hina, se van a complementar ambos, es decir, cosas que pasan en la perspectiva de Hina se aclaran en la de Sasuke y viceversa. Bueno, bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Respuesta de los reviews.

 **Paolaesh:** gracias querida me alegra que te guste, jujuju lo siento pero fue Sasuki :p

Bueno,bueno nos leemos luego.

Saludos!

 _Atte:Shiro._


	4. Golpes

**Declaimer; Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mia.**

 **Advertencias: Escenas de violencia y/o autolesión**

 **Cambió de personalidades en algunos personajes, pero es necesario, mundo AU.**

" _Aveces las palabras son más dolorosas que las accione"_

"Molesta", "escoria", "cobarde".- ¿Por que?, ¿por que de todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho... por que tenían que ser las que le decía su padre?. Estaba enojada, molesta, triste, sentía muchas emociones en ese momento, pero no de las buenas, necesitaba llorar y sacar todo su enojo.

Caminaba apurada hacía la salida, necesitaba alejarse de ese maldito lugar cuanto antes, quería correr hasta que su cuerpo no diera para más. Empezó a detener sus pasos hasta quedar frente a la puerta de salida, agacho la vista y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, volvió la vista al frente, acomodo su morral en el hombro y corrió como si hubiera un mañana.

Lo había hecho, se había ido de ese maldito lugar, no le importaba las faltas, no lo importaba que le dijera el sensei, no le importaba nada. Solo correr y correr, eso era lo único que quería: correr, hasta que su cuerpo no lo soportara, hasta que sus piernas dolieran como los mil demonios.

Hinata corría por las calles de Konoha como si no hubiera un mañana, las calles estaban desiertas así que no tendría ningún problemas. Al correr su cabello se movía como si danzara con el viento, su pequeño flequillo estaba en sus costados, su cara estaba roja por el esfuerzo, de sus hermoso orbes blancos salían pequeñas lágrimas que se perdían en el viento y su falta algo se pegaba a su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo estaba agotado, había corrido demasiado, pero aún así no se detenía, seguía corriendo hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más. Un torpe movimiento provoco que sus piernas se enredaran y perdiera el equilibro cayendo rotundamente al suelo, pero por la velocidad que traía su cuerpo se deslizo por el suelo provocando raspaduras y moretones por todos lados. Su cuerpo por fin se detuvo, pero ahí se quedó, en el suelo, estaba casi en posición fetal. Le costaba respirar, le dolía todo y por fin en todo el día se permitió llorar; no le importaba que la escucharan, necesitaba desahogarse, aunque para su suerte estaba en un bosque donde nunca iba nadie.

Lloraba desconsoladamente, estaba triste y enojada, las palabras de aquel chico le habían dolido, fueron las mismas palabras que siempre le dijo su padre, la frialdad en su mirada y en sus palabras la volvieron débil, era igual a su padre. Fue como ver a su padre decirle aquellas cosas y le dolía, le dolía mucho. Era como un vacío que se formaba en su pecho, un dolor tan fuerte que la ahogaba, esas palabras eran las que le ataban la cuerda al cuello, y en ese momento se estaba ahorcando. Era tan estúpida e inútil que hasta las personas que no conocía se daban cuenta, ese chico tenía toda la razón por más que quisiera odiarlo no podía, ya que sabía que ese chico no mentía. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, su párpados le pesaban, ya no quería seguir despierta, le dolía todo, ahogo un pequeño sollozo antes de quedar inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una punzada de dolor en su espalda la despertó, pero aún así no abrió del todo sus ojos, los abrió apenas pero los volvió a cerrar porque la luz le lastimaba. Movió uno de sus brazos y le dolió como el infierno, lo dejó en su lugar, cuando logró acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz, se dio cuenta que aún estaba en el bosque, en la misma posición que estaba antes, movió su cabeza y dolió mucho, movió sus piernas y sintió algo de lo cual no se había dado cuenta. Sentía calor en su abdomen y cuando movió sus piernas tocó algo, con algo de miedo bajó la vista, vio a un pequeño perrito que estaba acostado a su lado y movía la cola mientras la miraba con la lengua afuera, Hinata le sonrió al pequeño, al parecer él había cuidado de ella. Trató de enderezarse y sintió como si miles de agujas se enterraban en todo su cuerpo, de sus labios solo salían gemidos de dolor, logró sentarse con mucho esfuerzo, el cachorro se acercó a su cara y la lamió, ella le acaricio la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. A un metro de ella estaba su morral, lo tomó y lo acercó a ella, de el sacó una botella de agua, primero le dio al cachorro y después ella bebió con tanta desesperación que parecía que hacía días que no tomaba un trago de agua.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dormida, y tampoco le interesaba, solo quería volver a la mansión Hyuga y tomar un baño. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y trató de levantarse, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo lo logró, se paró. Miró su uniforme y estaba hecho un desastre, lleno de tierra y un poco rota, sus piernas estaban lastimadas, tenía sangre seca, sus brazos se salvaron por el saco que llevaba, tocó su cara y notó raspones. Seguro estaba hecha un desastre, le daba igual, ya no valía la pena preocuparse por su apariencia, hacía tiempo había perdido el interés en eso. Suspiro, ya no debía pensar en eso, miró al pequeño que estaba junto a ella, cuando iba a tocarlo este levantó la cabeza como si estuviera percibiendo algo, ladro y salió corriendo, la ojiperla se sorprendió y le dolió un poco su huida, pero no podía culparlo, el era libre de hacer lo que quería. Tomó su moral y se fue por el mismo camino que el can.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Caminó por un buen rato hasta que llego a su casa, y allí estaba ella en la puerta, algo en su interior le decía que huyera ahora que podía, pero trato de ignorarlo. Inhaló aire y giró la perilla, de sus labios salió un casi inaudible -Tadaima(regresé)-, que se quedó muerto en el silencio, al parecer no había nadie en _casa,_ tampoco era de extrañarle, rara vez había alguien solamente las señoras de la limpieza. Subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y tiró el morral sobre la cama, entró al baño, necesitaba un baño relajante.

Se metió en la bañera, aunque no planeaba _liberarse_ la usó de todas formas, ya había sentido suficiente dolor por ese día, solo quería dormir y no despertar, aún seguía con esa sensación extraña en el pecho, pero ya había sido suficiente. Le estaba dando el placer a ese _chico_ al estar tan afectada por sus palabras, tal vez él solo las dijo por decir, tal vez él no sabía lo que causarían en ella, tal vez ni siquiera quería lastimarla, por más que quería odiarlo no podía, sabía que él en sí no tenía la culpa, era ella por ser tan débil, no podía culparlo, no lo conocía y él tampoco a ella. Debía dejar de pensar en _él_ , ya era pasado, ya no valía la pena.

Estuvo en el agua como una hora, ya era hora de salir, envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla, fue a su cuarto, miró la hora en su reloj y eran las seis, estuvo durmiendo en un bosque más de 4 horas. Se vistió con un pijama blanco y negro, cepillo su cabello el cual estaba todo enredado y lo dejó suelto, encendió su computadora, quería jugar a algún juego online, pero primero iría por algo para comer. Cuando el aparato se terminó de prender, vio la fecha y casi le da un infarto, ¡estuvo cuatro días durmiendo en la interperie!, era imposible, tenía que estar mal, era imposible pero a la vez tenía sentido.

Se sentó en la cama, aún seguía sorprendida, había estado inconsciente cuatro días ahora tenía sentido porque su cuerpo estaba duro, y lo seca que estaba su garganta, entonces el pequeño estuvo con ella tantos días o tal vez menos, sonrío, los animales aman a los humanos y lo acababa de comprobar, de hecho le debía tanto a ese peque... el ruido de su estomago la sacó de sus pensamientos. Salió de su cuarto, pero se detuvo en la puerta, esperaba que su padre no hubiese notado su ausencia, dudaba que lo hubiese hecho. Bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia la cocina, abrió la heladera y vio rollos de canela, enseguida su boca se hizo agua los tomó de sin pensarlo don veces, los dejó sobre la mesada, sacó una botella de agua, iba a tomar un vaso hasta que...

-Hinata-sama!- Hinata se quedó dura en su lugar, su cuerpo quedó tensó, pero decidió darse la vuelta y la vio, a una mujer de no más de 30 años, parada en la puerta de la cocina mirandola al borde del llanto.

-Natsu-san- dijo Hinata mirandola sorprendida.

-Hinata-sama, me alegra tanto que esté bien- dijo mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba, Hinata quedó rígida, no sabía como reaccionar, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el cuerpo de otra persona tan cerca, Natsu se encargaba de cuidar de ella desde _ese_ hecho hace más de diez años.

Hinata separó a la mujer de las tres décadas de su cuerpo con mucha delicadeza, la miro y sonrió de costado -no se preocupe, estoy bien- dijo para calmarla, primero le devolvió la sonrisa pero enseguida su cara cambió a una de preocupación.

-Su cara..- dijo mirando la mejilla derecha de la ojiperla. Hinata se sobresaltó, se había olvidado de ella.

-No se preocupe, solo me caí- Era la verdad.

La menor se dio la vuelta, tomó lo que había preparado y se encaminó a la salida pero antes de irse le dijo – estaré en mi recamara por si me necesita-, la mayor solo asintió, mientras la Hyuga salia por la puerta. -Ah! Natsu-san- dijo mirandola de costado -Arigato (gracias)- y se marchó del lugar.

Llegó a su cuarto, dejó las cosas en el escritorio y colocó el juego, seguro estaría ahí por horas, lastima que estaba tan equivocada, a tan solo dos horas de juego alguien llamo a su puerta, se sacó los cascos y abrió la puerta.

Hinata miró a la pequeña que estaba parada en su puerta -Padre quiere que vayas a verle- la niña comenzó su camino hacía su cuarto. Su corazón dio un vuelco

-Hanabi- la llamó Hinata por impulso, la pequeña se detuvo pero no se volteo a verla -iré enseguida- , no sabía porque la llamó, solo fue un impulso, la pequeña siguió su camino. Era la primera vez en meses que tenía una "charla" con su hermana, aunque le hubiese encantado escuchar un _onee-san_ (hermana).

Hinata regresó a la realidad al escuchar el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, tenía que hablar con su padre. Caminó hasta ese enorme despacho, siempre que entraba por esa puerta nada bueno le sucedía, solo esperaba que este no fuera el caso. Golpeó la puerta y cuando escucho un "adelante", abrió la puerta.

-Me mandó a llamar, Hiashi-sama- hacía años que dejó de decirle padre, por pedido de él.

-Siéntate- dijo sin rodeos, Hinata obedeció y se sentó en la silla frente al enorme escritorio – ¿Donde has estado estos cuatro días?- Hiashi se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, tenía los codos apoyados en el escritorio, sus manos entrelazadas entre sí, le cubrían la boca.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, tenía que explicarle a su _padre_ la que había sucedido, pero no podía decirle la verdad, ¿como le explicaría que huyo de la escuela solo porque le dijeron la pura verdad? No lo entendería, sin dudas tendría que mentir.

-Yo...- No pudo terminar, el Hyuga mayor golpeó su escritorio haciendola callar, Hinata por el susto calló con silla y todo hacía atrás, en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo, varias veces había sido víctima de los golpes de su padre. Ella lo miraba en el piso, temblaba, su mirada demostraba terror, parecía un ratoncito asustado y eso al patriarca le encantaba, se veía tan patética.

-Solo traes vergüenza a esta familia- gritó mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente, en su rostro había una sonrisa cínica -eres una zorra Hinata, ¿acoso creías que no sabía donde andabas? estabas revolcandote con cualquiera¿no es así?, no tienes decencia! Te la dabas de mojigata y eres una simple golfa.- le gritaba mientras la tomaba de la camisa. De las orbes blancas solo salían lágrimas, él estaba tan equivocado, eso no fue lo que pasó, ella no era así; pero no podía decir nada, nada salía de su boca.

-Me deshonras, Hinata- su voz fue tan suave como el mismo veneno. Hinata cerró los ojos.

-Paff!- El primer golpe.

 **Años sin actualizar, gomen, gomen, no hay escusas solo falta de motivación, esperemos que aún quede algún lector. Sé que hay 0 Sasuhina en este capitulo, pero en el siguiento lo va a haber. Por ahora cada capitulo es 1 de Hina y otro de Sasuke, asi que en el proximo le toca a Sasuki.**

 **Hime-Uchiha-Namikaze: Muchas gracias por segur mi fic. Soy fan de "Mi guardiana" tienes que seguirla onegai. Saludos!**

 **KiraNekoLove: Muchas gracias, cariño!**

 **Paolaesh:Ni yo me lo esperaba tan pronto jajaja es que siempre que leo algún fic Sasuhina y Sasuke tiene esa actitud mala hacía Hina siempre pienso que tiene que meterle un juken por el trasero y como mi fic no hay chakra, es en un mundo alterno, que mejor que un puñetazo. Gracias por leer, saludos!**

 **Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que han dejado un review, y también gracias a esas personas silenciosas que solo lo siguen, muchas gracias por esperar. Sé que es algo tarde pero muy feliz año nuevo, los quiero muchos.**

 ** _Shiro._**


End file.
